


Flirting with 2009

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Series: 2009x2015 Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!philx2015!dan, Banter, Flirting, M/M, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Dan finds himself pressed into the bed by 2009!Phil, but he’s not complaining. 2009!Philx2015!Dan based on this post (<a href="http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/112347664756/more-of-2009philx2015dan-because-everyone-seems-to">x</a><a>) by </a><a href="http://http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/">phantheraglama</a>.</p><p>Nominated for <a href="https://polldaddy.com/poll/8271042/">Best Fic</a> <a href="http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/post/113541935645/phanfic-awards-2015-nominations">phanficawards 2015</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with 2009

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil
> 
> This was supposed to just be a little drabble thing based off of this post ([x](http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/112347664756/more-of-2009philx2015dan-because-everyone-seems-to)) that I just couldn’t get over because fuck the UST between these two, and the way [phantheraglama](http://http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/) draws them is giving me heart murmurs, but now it’s nearly 1,500 words and I never want to be done with this universe. 
> 
> With permission here ([x](http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/112379424281/can-i-write-a-thing-based-off-your-picture-like))
> 
> Thanks to [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com) as always for beta’ing.

Somehow, Phil’s got him pressed up against his bed, the sheets rustling at their movements, and it’s all together familiar and unfamiliar in that Dan has definitely done this a million times before with _his_ Phil, and a million and one times before that with _this_ Phil on a different bed a million years ago.

Only now Dan is much more confident in himself, and it shows in how he laughs and smiles up at this Phil as he climbs on top of him, straddling one of Dan’s thigh and pressing his hand against the headboard behind him.

Their foreheads brush for a brief moment as Phil leans in, his long, 2009 fringe brushing against Dan’s much shorter fringe, and all Dan can think about is how much he wants to run his fingers through that hair; how many time’s he’d done so back when he was much younger and much less confident in his actions.

“Hi,” Phil says once he’s made himself comfortable on top of Dan, a grin on his face as he reaches up to press a hand to the thigh he’s not sitting on.

“Hi yourself,” Dan shoots back, eyes soft as he takes in the soft form of younger Phil. “Enjoying yourself?” he teases, loving every minute of this.

“Immensely,” Phil replies, leaning in for just a moment like he’s going to kiss Dan, and then pulling back again at the very last minute. His hand trails down Dan’s thigh instead, and there’s an echo of the feeling as he stops half way and slowly makes his way back up again.

“Nothing much has changed then,” Dan comments dryly, like he’s less affected by the movement than he actually is. “You always were, and always will be, a tease,” he continues on, smirking at Phil. Phil smirks back, pressing forward again, the crotch of his pants lightly rubbing against Dan’s leg.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, voice sultry in the shell of Dan’s ear. “So, I guess I never get over the sounds you make when I tease you, then,” he teases, drawing away with another gentle sweep of his fingers down Dan’s thigh.

Dan laughs, reaching up to cup Phil’s cheek in the palm of his hand and draw him closer.

“Apparently not,” Dan agrees, breath a soft huff against Phil’s lips, and he watches as Phil’s eyes drip closed and his mouth opens, hot and ready for the kiss.

Dan pushes him away.

“I don’t think _my_ Phil would be too happy with me if he knew I was getting it on with his past self,” Dan teases as Phil pouts at him.

“I don’t think I’d mind that much,” Phil disagrees, resettling himself on Dan’s thigh and grinding down softly. Dan has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning at the brief touch. Phil’s eyes flicker down at the movement, and he smirks.

“You know, I once took snogging lessons,” he states nonchalantly, bracing himself on the headboard right next to Dan’s head again as he presses forward once more.

“Oh really?” Dan asks, and he’s trying his hardest to control himself, but he’s not so sure how long he’s going to last. Maybe just a quick kiss then, for old time’s sake, he thinks. “Prove it then, Lester,” he continues, swiping his thumb against Phil’s bottom lip in a teasing gesture.

“Maybe I will, Howell,” Phil replies, and then he’s pressing forward again, his icy blue eyes like fire as they pierce Dan’s. “Only, I thought you were worried about _your_ Phil,” he teases, ducking his head down lightly to nip at Dan’s jaw instead.

“Mmmhmm,” Dan agrees on a light sigh, tilting his head up in the hopes of a little more action. “But a little kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Dan asks, mind flicking back to what Phil might be doing right now, stuck back in time with Dan’s 2009 self.

“No, I don’t think it would,” Phil agrees, choosing to nip lightly at Dan’s chin again as he moves slowly upwards, his breathing hot against Dan’s skin.

“Besides, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind it if your Phil had a little bit of fun with my Dan,” Phil says in a questioning voice, pulling away lightly to look Dan in the eye again. “I’m sure I won't be able to keep my hands off you any better than I can right now,” he says quietly, eyes lidded as he presses closer.

Done waiting, Dan tangles his fingers into Phil’s hair and yanks them together swiftly, mouths colliding painfully but so, so _hot_. It’s obvious that this has taken Phil by surprise, as his fingers immediately relax their grip on Dan’s thigh like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Dan smirks, pressing his lips tighter against Phil’s, and moving one hand down to press into his hip.

A little sound escapes Phil’s lips as he immediately begins to kiss back, grinding down onto Dan’s other thigh like the horny bastard Dan knows him to be.

Chuckling into the kiss, Dan removes his other hand from Phil’s hair and trails it down his body until its resting on Phil’s other hip, gripping hard and stilling his movements swiftly.

“Tsk, tsk,” Dan teases, as he pulls away from the frantic kiss. “I’m not so sure Phil would be okay with any more than this.”

“God, you’re attractive when you’re confident,” Phil mutters, eyes fluttering back open slowly at the words, though there’s a sly grin on his lips. “Though you’re always attractive. I wonder how I’m fairing with my Dan,” he muses, rolling his hips slightly.

Dan clenches his fingers tighter, making Phil laugh.

“I bet you get rough like this with me every night,” he teases. “I’ll have to mention to my Dan how sexy he gets when he grows up,” he adds, long black fringe falling into his face, and that’s when it becomes clear to Dan that Phil knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Suddenly, all those innocent little acts from so long ago don’t seem so innocent anymore, and Dan throws his head back and laughs.

“God, you’re a cheeky little shit, aren’t you?” he teases. “I never realized just how _much_ you had me wrapped around your little finger.”

Phil grins back, ducking down quickly to steal a kiss, before pulling back again with a cheeky grin. Dan doesn’t let him get far before he’s got his fingers in the back of Phil’s hair again and is slamming their mouths back together again.

This time, he’s nipping at Phil’s bottom lip, teasing every bit as much as Phil always used to tease him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Phil smirks against him, taking a page out of his own book and pressing into Dan’s mouth eagerly as he kisses back, their tongues colliding in a wet mess, and Dan just can’t get _enough_.

Eventually, he pulls away, hand returning to Phil’s hip to still the little movements he’s returned to performing.

“I’ll have you know,” Dan says then, “I’m the one who’s got you whipped now.”

“Is that right?” Phil shoots back, eyes glinting. “Do you have me taking your cock every night?” he asks, voice breathless, and so, _so_ wonton. Dan had forgotten how hot this Phil could be, when he wasn’t trying to coddle Dan.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes back, fingers tightening on Phil’s hips once again. “And you love it,” he whispers, dragging Phil tighter into him.

“I bet I do,” Phil agrees, grinning freely now, grinding himself softly against Dan’s thigh, and Dan wants to hit himself as he realizes what this little shit has done.

Groaning, Dan pushes him off again, rolling so he’s on the other side of his bed. Phil makes a startled little yelping sound from behind him, and Dan climbs off the bed, straightening his clothes and trying to forget the feel of this Phil’s lips on his as he leaves the room.

“Where are you going?” Phil shouts after him.

“To the bathroom for a wank!” Dan shouts back, chuckling when he hears Phil groan.

“You know, my Dan wouldn’t have been able to resist that!” Phil says.

“I know. I remember,” Dan replies, and then he’s closing and locking the bathroom door behind him, jeans and pants at his ankles in minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’re dying for a sequel of some sort, either 2009!Danx2015!Phil or a little more of these two. I’m sure Phil could convince Dan to go a little further ;)


End file.
